The present invention relates to a hinge device and, more particularly, to a hinge device capable of retaining a door in an open position by a magnetic force.
A hinge generally includes two connecting members pivotably connected to each other and respectively mounted to a door frame and a door, permitting the door to pivot relative to the door frame. However, the hinge does not provide a positioning effect. If it is desired to retain the door in an open state, a retaining member disposed on the door and/or the ground is required, which is inconvenient.
Furthermore, a base for fixing the retaining member will adversely affect the interior decoration no matter the base is mounted to a wall or the ground. Furthermore, the installation provision of the retaining member for providing a magnetic attraction force adversely affects the design and appearance of the door.
Thus, a need exists for a novel hinge device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.